


In The Wind

by fandomae



Category: Phan, Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, otp, super agent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomae/pseuds/fandomae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell is a trained "agent" who works for a nameless agency in Britain. When he accepts a promotion offer he sent to Italy with a new partner to disrupt the marriage of two powerful spies.<br/>His life turns upside down, for the best, for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Wind

People that had been betting that Dan Howell would be nominated for the promotion would earn little cash, since everyone was betting on him, even Dan himself.   
People who were betting that the whole department would be considered for the promotion did not bet, but they would have won a lot of money, since that was what had happened. 

Daniel Howell was sitting in the monochrome office, only the inky blue sky proving that there were, in fact, colors in the world. He hadn’t been out in so long, he ached for the warm glow of sun on his skin. The few windows that were in the faculty filtered out the warmth of the sun.  He had been so excited to go out, finally being able to orchestrate a mission, prove himself - but all that hope and joy had been shredded to pieces when Dan had discovered the whole Level II of the Base had been sent of to Rome to destroy the families and said union.  Dan’s world had lost all of it’s color in just a moment. 

“This is a very embarrassing situation, believe me when I say that I am very sorry.”  
Felix Kjellberg sat behind the onyx black desk and turned his chair enough to make it squeak; he seemed very displeased by the sound.  Felix was the youngest Boss of Level II that there had ever been, and the youngest Chef among three levels of agents. “But this mission needs our complete and immediate attention."  
For someone who was seen as the best, he seemed so weak.   
“I know,” Dan said, unclenching his jaw. “But it would have been better for me to-”   
“No, it wouldn’t, I know you work alone, but I don’t care.” Felix stood up and fixed a point behind Dan, which angered him even more.  
How could you ask someone into your office and then not even look them into the eye? All that, of course, after embarrassing you and your name in front of the whole agency?  
 “Sir,” he said in a tight voice. “I’d like if you looked at me when you address me.”    
Felix sat down and nodded, but not at Dan.  
 “Is there someone behind me or what?” Dan pretended to look behind him when he heard soft leather shift under weight.  
Someone had sat in the empty chair beside him without his notice.  
 He felt vulnerable. There was no pretending he had noticed.    
“Not anymore,” the man beside him said joyfully.  
Dan looked left and found himself scowling at a pair of blue eyes.  Dan turned back to Felix, who didn’t look surprised.  
Had he been expecting this albino to walk in on them? He had made sure to be deceived everyday so he wouldn’t be surprised, but there was no denying that this had not been expected.  
 “Well isn’t this great?” Dan joked and sank back into the armchair even more, arms crossed defensively over his chest. He was supposed to go to Italy and destroy the marriage. How was he supposed to do that when an albino was following his steps? He’ll draw too much attention, his pale face belongs to Scandinavia, not Italy.  “Do you want this mission to fail this badly?” He couldn’t keep the venom out of his voice.  
Felix didn’t even flinch; he had to be used to it. Or maybe Dan wasn’t convincing enough.   
“It won’t fail,” said the Albino. Dan turned to him, his scowl wasn’t returned.  
 “How do you know that?” He almost spat. He sounded even more threatening without anger in his voice.  
 “Because I know how to follow your orders.” The Albino looked pleased with his answer. Dan wanted to strangle him. The Albino also looked like he was pleased by antagonizing him. “Also, every brawl needs a brain.”  
 “Fuck you.” The Albino only smiled. “You can’t be serious. This whole mission is a joke.” Dan turned to Felix, who hadn’t moved, hadn’t stopped looking at the Albino. Anger was boiling inside every inch of Dan, threatening to spill any second now.  “The whole department is on this god forsaken mission! Who knows who is already at the airport? Everybody, probably laughing at me right now.” His throat was knotted together. Every word hurt, but it didn’t sound like weakness, but pure rage. “What’s the point in sending the whole Second Level after two midgets, when sending one good agent would be more discreet? So many agents will cause someone to notice...”   
Before Felix could defend himself, the Albino had announced, “It’s tourist season, don’t worry about it.”  
 “I didn’t invite you to talk to me,” Dan growled, and the Albino turned away, his smile gone.  “You’re holding us back for what? So that the other can have a head start? This mission, this agency is ridiculous!”  
 “Do as you are told,” Felix finally said, his cold stare skinning Dan. “This isn’t something arguable. Your employment on the other hand, is.”  
 Dan’s ability to respond had vanished. So had his breathing. He wasn’t here anymore, he wasn’t Dan Howell anymore.    
He hadn’t noticed he had nodded until Felix gave him a ticket.  
 He hadn’t noticed he was standing.    
He hadn’t noticed he was out of the office until the door locked behind him, his shaking hand grounding him.  
 “Don’t worry, he would never fire Daniel Howell, even if he wanted to do so,” The Albino assured. Dan knew better than to believe a stranger, but he had never wanted to believe so badly.   
“I can’t fail,” he admitted. So neither can you.”  The Albino only nodded before skipping away, his black hair bouncing a bit with every step.    
Dan couldn’t believe that the first time he’d leave the Base in years, it would be determining his future. He was already meat for the vultures to devour. 

He could hear their hungry cries all the way to the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! have a nice day!


End file.
